No Olvides Preocuparte
by Ale-chan
Summary: Camus ha dejado de ser un Santo de Atena y ha decidido dedicar su vida a su restaurante y a la familia que formó a lado de Milo. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que todas sus preocupaciones hayan desaparecido. LoS.


**Nota: **Este fic contiene OC creados por perladellanotte (tumblr) y abarca el universo de LoS en un futuro hermoso en el que Milo y Camus se casaron y tuvieron hijos.

**No Olvides Preocuparte**

_Después de leer las muchas reseñas positivas, llegué a este lugar con grandes expectativas. Tristemente, la experiencia fue sumamente decepcionante. Pedí un tazón de solyanka y apenas pude terminarlo de lo salado que estaba, y la empanada de manzana que pedí de postre estaba ridículamente ácida. Además, la atención fue lenta y el aire acondicionado no funcionaba correctamente. Lo único que rescata este lugar es el precio (bastante bajo para la ciudad de Adamas) y la bella vista hacia la playa. Si acaso alguna vez regreso a este lugar, será solo para poder ver el atardecer desde su terraza._

Camus exhaló pesadamente y estiro su cuello mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar correctamente y desde hacía tiempo que sentía malestar en la boca de su estómago. La parte más racional de su cerebro le repetía incesantemente que se estaba preocupando demasiado, mientras la otra —aquella que le dedicaba tanta atención y cuidado a sus platillos—, sentía que era el fin del mundo.

Con ayuda de su familia, Camus había abierto un discreto restaurante en la isla Milos. Aunque al principio habían ofrecido un corto menú de especialidades locales, conforme pasó el tiempo tuvieron oportunidad de ampliar su oferta a recetas internacionales. Poco a poco el restaurante se hizo tanto de clientes asiduos como de visitantes extranjeros y, con la fama, llegó lo inevitable: las reseñas por Internet.

Desde el momento en el que Camus vio su local registrado en la red, supuso que no tardaría en recibir comentarios negativos. Era imposible complacerlos a todos y todos se sentían protegidos bajo la anonimidad de la red. Sin embargo, después de más de un año con reseñas tan exitosas como el negocio, bajó su guardia y no se preparó emocionalmente para recibir su primer crítica negativa digna de ser tomada en serio.

No era época de manzanas y todos los postres hechos con ellas se habían vuelto demasiado ácidos. Camus había modificado algunas de las recetas para compensar el inusual sabor, pero aún no había hecho las correcciones pertinentes a la mezcla de las empanadas. El aire acondicionado estuvo descompuesto por tres días completos gracias a que la empresa que le daba mantenimiento estaba saturada con trabajo y no pudo atenderlos antes. El solyanka… bueno, Camus defendería esa receta a capa y espada. Aquella sopa era salada por sí misma y no era su culpa que el comensal hubiese pedido algo que no satisfacía sus gustos.

De cualquier forma, la reseña continuaba ahí, a un botón de distancia para el resto del mundo y listo para recordarle a cualquier interesado que su restaurante no era perfecto. Si bien las dos estrellas de calificación no fueron suficientes para hacer mella en su promedio de cuatro punto cinco, sabía que más de una persona buscaría con morbo la calificación más baja. Sus fallas habían sido señaladas y, por si fuera poco, era el deber de Camus tragarse su orgullo y responder a la crítica. Si bien sería difícil que el comensal cambiara de opinión, el resto de las personas verían con buenos ojos su interés en enmendar sus errores y, sin duda, le ayudaría a ganar más clientes.

El problema sería responderle a aquel desconocido sin sonar demasiado sarcástico o condescendiente. Camus se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a forjar en su mente una respuesta adecuada, mas pronto se percató que le sería imposible. Lo mejor sería darse un par de días para tranquilizarse y así poder elegir las palabras más adecuadas.

Frustrado, cerró la aplicación del explorador y se preparó para apagar su computadora con esperanza de no tener que abrirla en al menos tres días más. Fue en ese momento que el sonido de unos pasitos arrastrándose por el piso de madera llamó su atención. Giró hacia la puerta y sonrió al encontrarse con su hija menor, Eirlys.

—¿Estás enojado?

Intrigado por la inesperada pregunta, Camus giró sobre su asiento y extendió sus brazos hacia la pequeña.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Aunque Eirlys no pareció creerle del todo, extendió sus brazos hacia su padre y le permitió acunarla entre sus brazos.

—Mamá dice que ya es hora de cenar —respondió—. Dijo que dejes esa estúpida computadora y que la ayudes.

Camus frunció el ceño y meció a Eirlys de arriba abajo.

—Tu madre no debería utilizar ese lenguaje frente a una niña tan dulce como tú.

Eirlys llevó ambas manos a su boca y trató de contener una risilla burlona.

—¡Mamá está en problemas!

Camus asintió, se puso de pie sin bajar a la niña y comenzó a caminar hacia la planta baja.

—Sí, pero nosotros también lo estaremos si no le hacemos caso.

Recorrieron en silencio el resto del camino. A sus cinco años, Eirlys todavía disfrutaba ser cargada por su padre y Camus estaba más que dispuesto a darle gusto, sobre todo porque sabía que la situación no duraría mucho tiempo más. Así había sido con sus hermanas mayores, Sohelia y Haydee, quienes dejaron de extender sus bracitos hacia él alrededor de los nueve años. El saber que sus hijos no lo necesitarían para siempre era un pensamiento desesperanzador y por eso mismo se aferraba al cariño de Eirlys. Camus la cargaría hasta el fin del mundo tantas veces y por tanto tiempo que ella se lo permitiera del mismo modo en que lo hizo con el resto de sus hijos.

Era precisamente por ellos que la preocupación del restaurante no abandonaba su mente. Su familia le había apoyado enormemente desde que abrieron el local y lo menos que quería hacer era defraudarlos. En su momento hasta los más pequeños dieron su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a sus padres, ya fuese preparando ingredientes en la cocina o eligiendo el diseño de los menús. El restaurante era una manifestación del trabajo en equipo y del sacrificio que habían hecho entre todos y no podía permitir que este se fuese a la quiebra por no haber sido un administrador lo suficientemente capaz.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor, Camus dejó a Eirlys en su asiento favorito, le dio un beso en la coronilla y caminó un par de pasos hacia la cocina. Aquella habitación era la predilecta de Camus. Su esposa y él la rediseñaron cuidadosamente apenas compraron la casa y sus amplios gabinetes, hornos y quemadores eran justo los necesarios para alimentar a su extensa familia. Pocas imágenes le producían tanta felicidad como ver a Milo caminar de un lado al otro en la cocina mientras los niños revoloteaban a su alrededor en espera de ya fuese una probada de pastel o, simplemente, la oportunidad de ayudar en algo.

Aquella noche le otorgó uno de esos bellos momentos. Milo incorporaba salsa de tomate a un tazón de espagueti mientras que su hijo menor rallaba con entusiasmo un diminuto trozo de queso parmesano que apenas ayer medía tres veces más.

—Creo que ya has rallado suficiente, Wilbert.

El niño arqueó la ceja izquierda y viró su mirada entre su padre y el tazón rebosante de queso. Sin embargo, no pareció estar del todo de acuerdo con Camus, ya que prefirió girar el rostro hacia su madre y preguntarle con voz queda si había queso suficiente.

Milo le miró de reojo y a pesar de que sus labios se curvearon en una traviesa sonrisa, logró contener una risotada.

—Es suficiente, amor. Puedes dejar el pan y el queso sobre la mesa.

Wilbert asintió con gusto y tomó entre sus manos la charola de pan y el tazón de queso para luego salir de la habitación.

—Hasta que sales del estudio —las palabras de Milo no traían consigo recriminación, pero sí un ligero tono de burla—. Es inusual que tenga que enviar a mi caballería para que bajes a comer.

—Sabes cómo desamarme —admitió—. Aunque debes poner dos euros en el jarrón de las groserías. Eirlys dijo que mi computadora era estúpida.

Milo dejó a un lado el tazón entre sus manos y miró a Camus con incredulidad.

—'Estúpida' no es una grosería. ¿Quieres escuchar verdaderas groserías?

—No, gracias —aseguró—. Mejor dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

La mujer sonrió con satisfacción —Camus sabía que era porque no había perdido un solo centavo en el jarrón desde hacía más de dos años— y le entregó una jarra de agua.

—Deja esto en la mesa y ve por los mellizos. Están jugando en la sala y temo que me vuelvan a atrapar con toda la historia del Señor de los Anillos —Camus dejó escapar una queda risa, asintió y dio la media vuelta para ir por los niños—. No es gracioso, Camus. Estuve con ellos más de media hora.

—No te vino mal la clase. Uno es incapaz de comprender a Tolkien hasta que lo escucha de boca de niños de nueve años.

Camus rio nuevamente al escuchar el bufido de su mujer y regresó al comedor, donde Haydee e Isaac ya tomaban sus asientos. Isaac le prestó a Camus la atención usual que cualquier preadolescente le daría a su padre (es decir, el chico apenas alzó su mirada del celular para saludarle con un sutil movimiento de cabeza). No obstante, el mal sabor de su desinterés desapareció cuando el joven dejó a un lado su celular para servir agua en los vasos de sus hermanas menores.

Dejando a las niñas en buenas manos, Camus siguió su camino hacia la sala de estar. Los mellizos estaban, tal y como su madre lo había predicho, jugando en la vieja consola. Habían jugado la versión de LEGO del Señor de los Anillos tantas veces que Camus estaba convencido de que podrían terminar todo un nivel sin abrir los ojos siquiera.

—Alexei, Jules —los niños enderezaron su postura sobre el sillón, pero solo Alexei se atrevió a girar hacia atrás para ver a su padre. No era que él fuese más obediente que Jules. Simplemente era que en esos momentos solo su hermano trabajaba en resolver un acertijo.

—¿Qué hay de comer?

—Espagueti rojo.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Jules pusiera el juego en pausa e imitara la pose de su hermano sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Con albóndigas?

—Con albóndigas.

Convencidos por tan excelente argumento, los mellizos siguieron a su padre hacia el comedor.

—Papá —dijo Alexei—. ¿Crees que a los hobbits les guste el espagueti rojo?

—Estoy seguro que les encanta —dijo a pesar de que sabía que los hobbits disfrutarían cualquier cosa que pudieran poner en sus bocas.

—¿Tanto como el estofado de conejo? —insistió Jules.

—Si lo cocina tu madre, sí.

Satisfechos con la respuesta, los niños ocuparon su lugar en la mesa, donde Milo ya comenzaba a servir las raciones de todos con ayuda de Isaac.

Camus admiró la escena frente a él por varios segundos. Sin duda, la molestia de lidiar con reseñas negativas valía la pena con tal de tener feliz a su familia. No importaba si tenía que ofrecerle una comida gratis a alguien que no comprendía el concepto básico del solyanka. Si con eso podía hacerse de un cliente asiduo más, lo haría con gusto.

Estuvo a punto de tomar asiento cuando se percató que aún faltaba alguien más en la mesa. Más que eso, el lugar que dicha persona solía ocupar carecía de platos y de cubiertos.

—¿Dónde está Sohelia?

Milo frunció el ceño y pareció debatirse entre responder o no. Sin embargo, tenía pocas opciones ante las atentas miradas de su familia.

—Dijo que no se sentía bien y que cenaría después. Descuida, ya guardé su porción en el refrigerador.

—¿Se siente mal? ¿Has llamado al médico?

Milo exhaló cansinamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No es esa clase de malestar, Camus —cruzaron sus miradas y Camus reconoció la frustración en sus ojos—. Necesita estar sola por unas horas. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ¿recuerdas?

Camus asintió. Últimamente Sohelia era el punto central de muchas de sus pláticas nocturnas. Su hija ya no era una niña. Era una señorita de diecisiete años que estaba a punto de tener cambios importantes en su vida. Pronto comenzaría la universidad y tendría que mudarse a la capital. Eso implicaba dejar a sus amigos, a su familia e incluso a sus mascotas, al menos hasta que encontrase un dormitorio que las aceptara. A pesar de que Sohelia era una joven inteligente y optimista, incluso alguien como ella se abrumaría con todo lo que se avecinaba. Camus, acostumbrado a guardar sus sentimientos para sí, hacía lo posible para inculcar a sus hijos la expresividad de la que él siempre careció; no obstante, Milo insistía que a veces no era necesario. A veces, decía, lo mejor era darles espacio y la oportunidad para madurar por sí mismos.

—Entiendo. Solo dime en dónde está. Prometo no salir corriendo por ella —Camus creyó escuchar un sarcástico bufido de Isaac, mas optó por ignorarlo.

—Está en la playa. Regresará cuando la brisa comience a refrescar.

La respuesta calmó solo un poco la preocupación de Camus, quien decidió imitar a su esposa y se sentó a comer. La cena transcurrió con la tranquilidad de siempre, la cual era interrumpida solo ocasionalmente por una que otra discusión entre los niños.

Al terminar, la familia se dispersó nuevamente y Milo y Camus se tomaron su tiempo para recoger la mesa y limpiar los platos. Hicieron aquellas tareas en silencio, pero todo el tiempo Camus sintió la pesada mirada de Milo sobre sí. La tortuosa situación duró por varios minutos hasta que comenzaron a guardar la vajilla en la alacena.

—¿Y bien? —dijo la mujer—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Sohelia-

—No —interrumpió—. Estás preocupado desde antes de saber de ella. ¿Qué pasó?

Camus negó con la cabeza y pasó sus dedos entre su cabello. Si bien odiaba pasar sus preocupaciones al resto de su familia, Milo solía ser tan insistente que pocas veces tenía alternativa. Quizá fuera lo mejor para todos. Entre dos era más fácil cargar con las penas.

—Nada importante —aseguró—. Es solo que el restaurante recibió una mala reseña.

A decir verdad, Camus tuvo que darle crédito a su mujer por no reírse abiertamente de él.

—Una mala reseña —dijo ella—. ¿Como el resto de los restaurantes del mundo?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es absurdo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preocuparme. ¿Quién sabe si es apenas el inicio de una larga racha de clientes insatisfechos?

—Pues que lo sea, leeremos sus comentarios y encontraremos el modo de mejorar el negocio. Juntos.

Aunque las palabras de Milo tenían completo sentido, Camus seguía incapaz de tranquilizarse.

—Sí. Sé que sí. Lo lamento. No sé por qué me preocupo por algo tan estúpido. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, una reseña negativa es apenas una gota de agua en el mar.

Milo frunció el ceño y posó sus finos dedos en el brazo de Camus.

—Los problemas del pasado se han quedado ahí, Camus. Comparar tus preocupaciones con las del pasado es algo muy injusto para tu 'yo' del presente. Quizá el restaurante no sea tan relevante para el universo como salvar a Atena, pero no por eso es menos importante.

—Tienes razón —suspiró—. Aunque no por eso dejo de pensar que soy un tonto por preocuparme tanto de lo que dice un desconocido.

—No eres tonto —unió sus labios como para dar mayor veracidad a sus palabras—. Solo eres tan aprensivo como cuando portabas tu armadura.

Camus se inclinó hacia Milo en un intento de besarla, pero en ese momento se escucharon voces en la sala de estar. Aquel ruido fue pronto acompañado por pasos y Milo se separó y terminó de secarse las manos con una toallita de cocina.

—Iré a preparar a Eirlys para la cama —dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarle solo en la cocina.

Antes de que Camus pudiese comprender lo que pasaba, Sohelia apareció frente a él. La joven miró a su alrededor por unos segundos hasta que, abochornada, se dirigió a su padre.

—Lamento no haberlos acompañado en la cena.

—No te preocupes. Todos necesitamos estar solos ocasionalmente —caminó hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió—. Tu madre te dejó algo de comer. ¿Quieres que lo caliente?

Sohelia entreabrió la boca y, tras dudar unos segundos, terminó por asentir.

Mientras Camus preparaba el recipiente para microondas, su hija tomó asiento en el rebosado y pequeño desayunador que la familia solo utilizaba para dejar las muchas cosas que no sabía en dónde guardar.

El zumbido del microondas comenzó a correr y Camus decidió aprovechar el tiempo para servirle a su hija un vaso con agua y, con suerte, poder consolarla.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó a la par que le entregaba el vaso—. No quiero entrometerme demasiado, pero puedes confiar en que haré lo posible para ayudarte.

Sohelia rio sin ánimos y se alzó de hombros.

—No es nada. A decir verdad, me siento tonta cada que les cuento mis preocupaciones. Son tan absurdas…

Camus sonrió. De cierta forma era reconfortante saber que no era el único que hacía a menos sus problemas. Después de quitar del camino un enorme paquete de servilletas, tomó asiento a lado de su hija.

—No digas eso. Quizá fui un Santo de Atena, pero yo también me preocupo por banalidades.

—¿Como cuáles? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Por ejemplo, la reseña negativa que el restaurante recibió hoy en la mañana.

Aparentemente, Sohelia aún no tenía el autocontrol de su madre, ya que lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y emitió una sonora carcajada. Al menos, Camus pensó, tuvo la decencia de cubrirse la boca con ambas manos apenas recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Sé que es importante para ti. Lo es para mí también, pero…

—Pero todo el mundo recibe una reseña negativa ocasionalmente. Lo sé.

Sohelia asintió y el microondas hizo el pitido que anunciaba que la comida estaba lista. Camus intentó levantarse, mas Sohelia colocó su mano sobre su hombro y decidió hacerlo en su lugar. Pronto estuvo de regreso y comenzó a comer el espagueti directo del recipiente de plástico.

—Admito que me siento mejor al saber que alguien que tuvo que luchar por la sobrevivencia de la humanidad también se preocupa por tonterías.

Sí. El asunto del restaurante era francamente bobo, pero eso no quería decir que Camus no tuviese verdaderos problemas. El más grande estaba por llegar en unos meses, cuando Sohelia se mudara y Camus pasara de verla todos los días a solo las vacaciones. Por si fuera poco, Camus sabía que apenas era el comienzo del fin; uno a uno sus hijos se irían a vivir sus propias vidas y las cosas nunca volverían a ser como lo eran en esos momentos. Lo peor de todo es que había jurado acallarse aquel temor. Lo menos que necesitaban sus hijos era hacerles sentir culpables por querer ser independientes. Los había educado con el fin de convertirlos en grandes personas y no deseaba que sus emociones se pusieran en el camino.

Mucho menos en esos momentos en los que Sohelia se encontraba tan vulnerable.

—No dejo de pensar en que pronto tendré que irme —quizá envalentonada por la empatía de su padre, Sohelia comenzó a hablar—. Sé que es tonto porque esto es lo que quiero hacer y sé que es lo mejor para mí. Creo que lo que más me frustra es que no puedo hacer nada para dejar de pensar en esto. Solo queda esperar a que llegue septiembre y comiencen las clases.

—Harás amigos pronto. Además, estoy seguro de que pronto estarás tan ocupada que apenas y nos extrañarás.

Sohelia frunció el ceño en un gesto que a Camus le pareció idéntico al de Milo.

—Eso jamás pasaría.

—El ocio es el padre de las preocupaciones. Mientras estés ocupada no tendrás tiempo para pensar en cosas que no estén bajo tu control.

Sohelia pensó en aquellas palabras hasta que terminó de comer su platillo. Finalmente y, mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño espagueti imposible de pescar con el tenedor, pareció encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

—¡Ya sé qué voy a hacer! —exclamó triunfante—. ¡Te ayudaré en el restaurante de aquí a septiembre! Recibiré a los clientes con tanto entusiasmo que dejarán una buena reseña aunque les des de comer cáscaras de limón. Iré después de clases y pasaré los fines de semana ahí. ¿Qué opinas? ¡Jamás tendrás un mejor sous chef!

—Creí que serías la anfitriona…

—¡Pero sous chef suena mucho mejor! Al público le encantará ver a una chef tomándose el tiempo para recibir a la clientela.

—De acuerdo —concedió—. Te daré un gafete de sous chef siempre y cuando dejes de preocuparte.

Satisfecha, Sohelia se puso de pie con un brinquito y comenzó a limpiar sus utensilios. Por unos momentos Camus pensó que había logrado disipar su melancolía, mas esta no tardó mucho en regresar a sus ojos.

—Gracias, papá. No sabes cuánto los voy a extrañar.

Camus ignoró el nudo que se formó en su garganta y se puso de pie para darle un abrazo a su hija.

—Siempre estaremos a una llamada de distancia y si tienes problemas, puedo ir a buscarte a la velocidad de la luz.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Anda, yo terminaré con esto. Ve a descansar.

Sohelia negó con la cabeza, pero le entregó la fibra para lavar los platos.

—Te dejaré terminar, pero solo porque tengo ganas de escuchar un recuento de El Señor de los Anillos.

Camus entrecerró los ojos y dejó caer sus hombros en señal de derrota.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Prefiero que estén obsesionados con eso a Toy Story —le dio tres palmadas en la espalda e inició su camino hacia la sala—. Dile a mamá que se apure con Eirlys. Convenceré a los mellizos de poner el Retorno del Rey.

—Eso no la hará apresurarse.

—Tonterías. No pasará la oportunidad de pasar una noche de películas con la familia.

Sohelia salió de la cocina y dejó solo a Camus con el pesar de que tendría que ver la misma película por tercera vez en una semana. No obstante, el argumento de Sohelia era sumamente convincente: de ningún modo dejaría pasar la oportunidad de convivir con todos.

Era por ellos que seguiría trabajando arduamente en el restaurante y era por ellos que jamás dejaría de preocuparse.3

.

.

.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Upssssss! Vaya, este fic súper atrasado es el premio para perladellanotte por ser la persona que más aportó para el MiloShipFest 2019. Me tardé mucho más de lo esperado porque me tocó con trabajar con personajes ajenos y la verdad fue algo muy retador. Además, como perladellanotte no habla español, no quise subir esto hasta que tuviera lista la traducción en inglés.

Aunque ame la idea de los goldies viviendo una vida feliz lejos del Santuario, me imagino que debe ser complicado para ellos enfocarse en cosas 'triviales'. No obstante, nunca hay que comparar los problemas de uno mismo con los del pasado ni mucho menos con los de los otros. Cada vida tiene su peculiaridad y todas son valiosas.

Me fue especialmente difícil trabajar con tantos niños. Por supuesto, no me atreví a enfocarme en todos, pero aún así quise darle aparición a todos. Originalmente la historia iba a centrarse en la pequeña Eirlys e iba a ser algo así como Una Niñera a Prueba de Balas XD, pero al final decidí irme por un tono mucho más melancólico.

Me he atrasado con la conti de Guardias Reales, pero ando trabajando al mil por hora y espero poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana. Espero.

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que participaron en el fest! ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
